Miedo de Amar
by Cihtli
Summary: cuando ya has sufrido algunos rechazos, uno puede tener dificultades para amar de nuevo. y cuando tuvo que rechazar no solo unas pocas personas, sino por todo el mundo... /Yaoi/Slash/ Melkor x Mairon/ Morgoth x Sauron/ especial dia de san valentin


**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de " _medo de amar_ " de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito, algo de violencia en el acto sexual (consensual) blasfemia y violencia moral. No haga esto en la vida real.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** a unos fics de llegar pronto al embarazo de Mairon para que conozcan a Moriel -3- así que me apurare lo más posible para irlos sacando más rápido.

 **Miedo de Amar**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era temprano todavía, Mairon se estaba viendo en el espejo, todavía tenía esa pregunta molesta de los huargos que resolver… pero ¿ahora qué? No puede evitar pensar que quería verse bien para él, aunque no lo viera hoy. Despues de todo, se encontraba en Tol in Gaurhoth y el estaba en Angband. Los elfos lo perseguían cada vez más con la cuestión del Silmaril… ¡si supiera que alguno de ellos le pusiera un dedo a su amo…! ¡Oh, ellos verían…!

Fue interrumpido en su ensueño por golpes en la puerta de su habitación privada.

-¿Quién es?

-Thuringwethil, señor

El maya se levanto y fue a verla. El se encontraba vestido y también con un montón de orgullo; acondicionado con el aspecto general y, sobre todo, que no había nadie más en su lugar. Miro al mensajero de arriba hacia abajo, como él lo hizo con todos –menos con el–

-¿Qué es?

Despues de hacer una reverencia, el mensajero finalmente declara:

-El señor Melkor solicita su presencia en la fortaleza de Angband, señor.

-¿Hun…? ¿Dijo el propósito por el que solicita mi presencia allí?

-Es posible que haya algo de secreto… solo relacionado a los dos grandes comandantes de Arda.

El maia la miro con cierto desdén. Parecía que la adulación. "bueno está aprendiendo a adular para ganar favores, inteligente" pensó, pero no dijo nada.

-entonces dile que iré, tan pronto como me sea posible.

Una vez que la reverencia, y el mensajero entonces tomo su forma habitual de murciélago para enviar el mensaje al vala negro.

En cuanto al maia, fue de nuevo al espejo, y se encendio aun mas en exquisito gusto. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

"cuando Melkor no dice porque me quiere, es porque quiere la cama… y eso me hace muy feliz…", pensó, sonriendo de nuevo, sus dientes blancos contrastando con la piel y el pelo de oro.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Melkor estaba en su sala principal, la preocupación nublando su frente. Últimamente no solía salir de la fortaleza, estaba siendo perseguido ‒más de lo que solía ser‒ Quería distraerse… hablar con alguien… pero los orcos y los trolls apenas hablan algo que tenga sentido, y los balrogs, aunque leales, no hablan tanto.

Solo podía hablar con…. El.

No mucho tiempo después, vio la forma murciélago que su teniente principal utiliza para activar cuando necesitaba para volar, o simplemente quería cuando va a caer sobre sus enemigos o cualquier otra persona. Aterrizo en la ventana abierta y luego entro. El señor oscuro se levanto de su trono y apunto, y antes de que fuera necesario decir lo que fuera, el murciélago tomo la forma de hombre.

Un hombre hermoso y elegante. Estaba lleno de joyas, adornos en el pelo y una túnica bordada en oro. Siempre le gustaba vestirse de la mejor manera posible cuando vino a ver a su amo y señor.

-Mi señor…- el maia se inclino profundamente ante su superior, y luego se puso de pie, mirándolo con languidez, sonriéndole, esperando a que su amo quiera tomarle para el mismo.

Sonríe, incluso se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que pocos tenían el coraje de hacerlo, Mairon envolvió el cuello de su amo, como para invitarlo a amar. Pero su reacción fue un poco diferente a lo que el maia esperaba…

Melkor le devolvió el abrazo, pero sin todos los apretones, la blasfemia y la mano pasada. Envolvió simplemente y paso un tiempo asi, su rostro parcialmente enterrado en su pelo dorado. El maia podria sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello. No se atrevió interrumpir a Melkor pensando en que ver con eso; pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué.

Cuando el vala negro finalmente rompió el vínculo, miro a los ojos de su siervo y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a ir a mi habitación.

El maia asintió y siguió a su amo y señor. Pensó que podría querer esquivar los otros agentes, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya sabían que ambos eran amantes; y también Melkor no solía tener la modestia de hacer "cosas" en público o incluso en la sala del trono, pero hoy quería privacidad, Mairno no tendría objeción con ello.

Cuando ambos entraron en el recinto, Melkor sello la puerta con sus poderes mágicos y se sento en una silla que estaba dentro de espaldas a su siervo. El maia se veía tan poco desconcertado, porque por lo general al entrar al cuarto que ha tirado su ropa y lo dejaron muchas, muchas marcas…

… pero esta vez era muy peculiar.

El vala caído se volvió hacia su compañero, todavía sentado en su silla, y dijo:

-siéntate, Mairon

Aun sin saber qué hacer, el maia respondió:

-Hun… mi señor. ¿Dónde podría sentarme?

-Uh… te puedes sentar allí.

Melkor señalo la otra silla, cerca de la suya, y el maia se dirigió allí. Después de sentarse, le dio una leve sonrisa y espero a ver lo que vala quería de él.

Por algun tiempo, el señor oscuro se mantuvo en silencio, como si meditara en silencio su ser oscuro. Luego dijo en un tono bastante trivial:

-¿y bien Mairon? ¿Qué ha ocurrido de interesante en Tol in Gaurhoth?

-¿Hun? ¡Ah, sí!

Y luego Mairon tomo una mirada muy seria, muy profesional, porque de repente se habia dado cuenta de que su amo, en ese momento, no lo quiere como amante sino como alcalde; y sabia bien que todo utilizar en cada ocasión.

-Los huargos me han estado dando algo de trabajo- comenzó, siendo muy grave –Se perdieron buscando comida en otro lugar. Pero ya he enviado a buscar nuevos suministros de prisioneros para ellos. Y los cuidadores no los alimentan correctamente, ah, entonces he tenido que trabajar afuera… para que los lobos conserven el poder mágico de la isla.

-Mairon…

-Bueno, ¿para qué paso deleitando a esos animales colocándoles poder maligno? Para que llamarían la isla de los hombres lobo si viene un idiota cuidador y los pierde…

-¡Mairon!

El tono firme, casi imprescindible de su maestro, ha hecho que el maia parara de hablar inmediatamente.

-¿Si señor?

-No quiero saber de huargos.

-Pero, señor, son importantes para el mantenimiento de la isla.

-Entiendo, entiendo todo. Son importantes, pero solo quiero decir que no quiero hablar de huargos ahora u obligaciones, guerras o encantamientos.

-pero usted me pregunto si habia algo interesante…

-"interesante", no exactamente "preocupante"

-P…perdone, señor, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Ah… puede ser algo divertido…

-¿Hun?

-Es… Algo que de risa, ¿sabes?

El maia esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Melkor siempre lo busco para supervisar forjas difíciles; torturas prisioneros importantes y que exigían el secreto y por lo tanto no podían ser torturados por seres inferiores; hechizos avanzados; discusión de estrategias de guerra; y por supuesto, para el sexo. Pero nunca, nunca, para que le decirle algo, incluso cerca de gracioso.

Ahora Melkor queria que, en ese momento, ¿fuera un narrador?

-Uh… es una pena, por lo general no ocurre nada gracioso allí

La decepción de ver a su maestro dejo a Mairon mal.

-¿Por qué no? En caso de que hubiera sucedido algo, aun en medio del escape de estos huargos. Piensa en ello, ¿realmente no hay nada?

Mairon se encogió en sus propios pensamientos, un tanto desesperado, porque no quería decepcionar a su amo. Quería encontrar algo divertido, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podria ser divertido en una isla llena de hombres lobo?

-¡Ah!- exclamo de pronto -¡creo que se que puede ser! Ya sabes, esos días cuando estaban contándome como se habian perdido muchos huargos, tenia que ser mas duro con todos aquellos siervos inútiles. "¡Vamos, idiotas, ¿es por esto que les doy de comer y vestir?!" ¡¿no saben traer de vuelta una manada de hombres loco?!"

Solo la interpretación de Mairon de si mismo gritando a los sirvientes comenzara a hacer reír a Melkor. Pero lo mejor estaba un por llegar.

-¡Entonces me trajeron perros para olfatear el olor de los huargos! ¡Mira! ¡Los perros tienen menos de la mitad del tamaño de los huargos y podrían ser destrozados en un bocado! Pero les dije que esperaba verlos de vuelta con los perros, para ver lo que harina. Y para mi sorpresa, los perros habían traído varios de ellos. Parecen estar "relacionados" con los hombres lobos de alguna manera que solo ellos conocen. Y luego trajeron a casi todos. Uno que otro atascado en el camino. Yo no entendía hasta ahora lo que paso, ¿pero no es curioso?

-Lo es…si

Y de repente toda la expresión pesada de Melkor se rompió en una sonrisa plena que solo el maia podía ver. Era lo que quería escuchar, historias de luz, algo que le hizo sentir… otra vez normal. No solo una máquina de guerra.

-¿y hay más?

-Oh, estos días muchos de los cuerpos femeninos destruyeron el nuevo vestido de lady Thuringwethil. Creo que estaban envidiosas desde que gano un puesto más alto en la isla. Ella voló tras de mi nerviosa, llorando, mientras que las otras siguieron detrás rasgando la ropa que todavía llevaba. "¡Señor Mairon, estos animales no me respetan!"

La imitación de la mensajera hizo que Melkor se echara a reír en una risa floja, como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo. Y Mairon ríe con él. De repente, se dio cuenta de por qué su amo quiere oír ese tipo de historia.

Aun tomado por esa sensación de ligereza, el señor oscuro tomo su corona de hierro y se la quito, poniéndola en el móvil cerca. Al mismo tiempo, Mairon exaspera.

-¿hun…? ¿Va a… quitarse la corona?

-Ah, sí. Casi nunca lo hago. Pero aquí contigo. Hablando de comodidades… quiero quitarme algo de este peso en la cabeza. Pesa mucho, ya sabes…

-¿y no tiene miedo de que la puedan robar?

-¿Quién iba a robarla? Solo estamos nosotros dos aquí, ¿verdad?

El maia no contesto, pero pensó "El confía en mí…", dijo para él en su mente.

Había un espejo en la habitación. El vala camino hacia allí y se quedo mirando así mismo sin la corona.

-Es extraño ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-el aspecto que tenía en el principio de los tiempos y el que tengo ahora. Es como si un halo oscuro hubiera cuidado de mi…

-el se hizo cargo de mi, mi señor. ¡Pero mira, creo que puedo mejorar tu cabello!

-¿hun…?

Mairon había dicho eso solo porque el quería que su amo olvidara los defectos de su aspecto actual. Desde el robo de los silmarils, no podía cambiar la forma corpórea –como el mismo, Mairon, todavía podía. El vala, después de todo, fue ennegrecido y quemado las manos a causa del robo de las mismas piedras. Y ahora había un "halo" de oscuridad, que se hizo cargo de todos los seres presentes en la oscuridad– aun Mairon, que tenía el pelo, los ojos dorados y la piel. Incluso allí, la oscuridad había impregnado como una sustancia palpable, sobre su propia aura.

Pero para hacer olvidar a su amo esos detalles, decidió peinar su pelo. Se levanto, e hizo que se sentara frente del espejo y comenzó a peinar el pelo largo y lacio, negro de su maestro.

-Recuerdo… la primera vez que lo vi.

Mairon hablo con una ternura en su voz. Como recordando el momento en el que todavía no eran seres oscuros –y en la que ha alimentado su admiración sin límites– aunque todavía velaba por Melkor, en ese momento el más poderoso Aratar.

Volvió la mente al presente. Aunque amante de vala, Mairon no recuerda las veces que había sido capaz de acariciar el pelo de su amo –no con tanta dedicación como ahora. En general, Melkor no se queda mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo– y cuando ambos estaban en el sexo, no había mucho tiempo libre. Así que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tocar su pelo…

Pero ahora la tenía. Peinaba cada hebra de cabello negro y largo con cuidado y precaución. Todavía era tan hermoso… parecía que el pelo no se corrompió, y esperaba que no se corrompiera nunca.

Después de eso, el pone muchos adornos en el pelo e hizo que su maestro se mirara al espejo. Levanto una ceja, sorprendido.

-Lo hacer muy bien, ¿eh…?

-Gracias

-Ahora voy a hacer esto para ti.

-¿En mi? Pero señor, so posición no es consistente para esto.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Señor, no soy digno

-¡Mairon, no me importa!

El maia se detuvo. Cada vez que su amo llevaba ese tipo de tono, era porque no admite objeciones

-Bueno…

Así Mairon tomo asiento donde su maestro fue anteriormente y entonces comenzó a desenredad el pelo largo y rubio. Ese pelo… que ejercía atracción sobre él, así como los silmarils, la llama de Ilúvatar, todas esas cosas brillantes que siempre le llamaron la atención. Y casi sin fieltro se hundía la cara en su pelo de oro entre si y dejando todo ese esplendor rojizo involucrado.

Se quedo así por un tiempo que no midió hasta que levanto la vista y vio la expresión facial de su mayordomo en el espejo. El inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, una breve sonrisa borrosa en sus labios; parecía estar sintiéndose muy contento con esto. El vala se dio cuenta de que algo en su brazo se puso en punta, como si realmente le gustara mucho.

-¿te gusta eso, Mairon?

-¡Uh… demasiado!

Melkor sonrió de nuevo, e hizo que su siervo se levantara de la silla donde estaba sentado. Luego se sentó en la silla y puso al otro en su regazo. Ya no se resistió, le beso en la boca; y Mairon pensó que sería finalmente establecido.

Pero para cuando el vala lo beso era algo diferente. No era con "hambre" tan imprudente como las otras veces. Todavía sorprendido con el maestro de cabello ebano, Mairon lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, como si quisiera que se soltara.

-Mairon… quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?

-¿Has oído que el personal afuera tiene un negocio llamado "cita"?

-¿Eh…?

-¿No?

-No

-Sí. Las parejas se sientan juntas, hablan de cosas agradables, permanecen juntos… solo por el placer de la estancia.

-Ah, aquí no hay –dijo el maia con un gesto de la mano –Aquí el personal decide con quien va a la cama y listo. Aunque yo no elegiría a otro que no fueras tu…

El maia sonrió y beso a su amo de nuevo, pero al final hacerlo, vio una extraña mirada en el.

-¿Maestro hun…?

-¿No crees que una cita es similar a lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

-¡Ah, si…! Si, si, si… pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿No te gusto cuando enterré mi cara en tu pelo?

-¡Por supuesto que me gusto…! Fue muy bueno. Pero… ¿te gustaría hacer esto conmigo?

-Ya estamos haciéndolo ¿no?

-Si, es verdad

-Porque si los extranjeros pueden hacerlo, ¿Por qué no yo?

-Uh… si quieres, yo no veo problema. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué yo?

-Ora. Tú eres mi aliado más fiel, el más hermoso… y el que mejor me conviene en la cama…

Mairon sonrió, con la malicia desbordante de su rostro. Pero el vala sonrió:

-¿Por qué no has de ser con vosotros?

-Bueno… estoy muy feliz de que me ha elegido para ello.

Dicho esto, ambos se besaron en la boca de nuevo. Y contra todas las expectativas del maia, no tuvieron relaciones sexuales en cualquier momento. Melkor queria seguir hablando de amenidades supervisar con Mairon las fraguas y hornos de Angband (cogidos del brazo delante de todos los demás –tal vez esta era la idea que tenía el vala caído de "andar en dos" –…), hablar mal de los eldar y los edain que estaban tomando medidas cada vez mas debajo de ellos… y pronto en la noche retornaron a los aposentos privados de Melkor.

En este momento, Mairon pensó que querría tener sexo de todos modos. Después de su "cita" sería suficiente –que todavía no entendía lo que era–, pero de todos modos. Solo que no lo hizo. Solo se hecho en la cama e invito a Mairon a venir, pero no hubo besos desvergonzados, apretones, chupetones, nada de eso. El vala justo lo beso en la boca con modestia, sin mostrar mayor deseo; le acaricio el pelo rojizo de nuevo y dijo "buenas noches". Luego cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido…

Mairon se recostó en la cama, se dio cuenta de la pesada respiración de su maestro ya dormido y susurro en voz baja, para sí mismo:

-¡¿pero que le está sucediendo a él?! ¡¿y su humor sexual?!

Decidió no pensar más en ello hasta el dio siguiente. Acurrucado en los brazos de su amo, se inclino su cabeza en el pecho del otro –entonces se dio cuenta de lo bueno que era– y se quedo dormido después de todo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Melkor recordó a su primera amante. En primer lugar se observa su magnífica cabeza apoyada en su pecho; el todavía estaba dormido. Entonces se acordó de todo lo que paso entre ellos. Y de repente sintió miedo.

Recordó a las otras dos veces que trato de tener "citas" con alguien. Cuando quería salir con Varda y Arien. Fue altamente rechazado, y por lo tanto opto por no relacionarse con nadie. Tenía amantes, si, pero nunca paso del sexo por sexo. De repente se le apareció Mairon, que le dio todo lo que quería, era todo sonrisas y atención. Y, naturalmente, convertirse en su amante, bello y cuidando de él; incluso si él no se rindió, Melkor, tarde o temprano le seduciría para ser suyo. No dejaría que toda esa belleza se fuera ileso. Y sin embargo –maravilla de maravillas– Mairon siempre quiso darle con ardor, desde el primer día. Ese regalo maravilloso vino a él, Melkor, incluso sin esfuerzo necesario.

Pero… después de tantos siglos sin alguien como una pareja amorosa, y después de toda la lealtad de Mairon, toda la solicitud, nunca le decepciono, siempre le ha entregado más de lo que pidió… y por supuesto, aquellos ojos brillantes, el pelo rojizo, la entrega de tan buen sexo… esa simbiosis tan perfecta que ambos tenían… de pronto se dio cuenta de que le desea como algún día quería a Varda y Arien, y esto no fue puramente por sexo.

Pero tenía miedo. Y este miedo, descubrió, fue arraigado en su alma desde que fue marginado y rechazado por todos los que no eran sus aliados; y también se dio cuenta que desmentía sus sentimientos por Mairon maldiciéndolo en la cama, rascándole la piel, llenándolo de manchas. Tenía miedo, y ese miedo le daba ganas de dominar al maia para que el otro no se diera cuenta… la influencia que tenia sobre sí mismo.

Así Mairon comenzó a despertar, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y apuntó a la cara de su maestro, sonriendo a la última.

-Buenos días, Mairon

-Buenos días, mi amo y señor…

Sentirse bien, el maia fue a la boca de su amante y lo beso efusivamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Melkor después del beso.

-Muy feliz…

Y fue todo. Fue una de las raras ocasiones en las que dormían juntos –y la primera en dormir sin ni siquiera había sexo ante de–

… Pero eso pronto cambiaria. Al igual que los ojos de Mairon tenían una gran ternura, Melkor temió esa sensación de nuevo; y en respuesta a ese miedo, simplemente se estrello en el culo por el otro, arrancando un gemido involuntario de dolor.

-¡Y vas a seguir feliz si yo juego con tu culo, perra!

Sorprendió en ese momento, Mairon respondió rápidamente, la malicia brotando de nuevo en su rostro:

-¡Por supuesto que si…!

Y entonces el vala negro agarro a su amante y revirtió posiciones, colocándolo debajo de él en la cama, muerde y desgarra sus ropas casi violentamente. "¡Por fin despertó!" pensó el maia, que esperaba ese momento desde el día anterior y que nunca vino. Melkor era tan imprudente, que ni se desnudo por completo; Se quito el miembro de su propia túnica, que no estaba totalmente desatado, y busco la entrada del otro con avidez. Mairon gemía de placer al sentir los dedos allí…

-¡Hun… vas a secarlo, perra!

Cuando quería ofenderlo. El vala negro solía llevar nombres en clave femenina, incluso cuando el maia estaba en cuerpo masculino, como ahora. Tal vez esto era todavía por su ira desbordante al ser rechazado por dos mujeres…

Pero su odio no venía de allí solamente. No fue rechazado solo en el amor, sino en todo. Por los (antiguos) amigos, el hermano y todos los demás. Los únicos que le servían eran por miedo. También los que le repudiaban se crecían en número mayor.

Solo _él, Mairon, le sirvió por amor… pero ese amor incluso un día podría convertirse en traición, como muchos otros le traicionaron_. Y al pensar en eso, de nuevo sintió miedo de amarlo. Y ese miedo le hizo penetrarlo de una vez, en el fondo y firme, sin lubricación. Como si realmente quisiera hacer daño.

El grito de dolor del maia se escucho a través de la habitación. El entrecerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de no gritar más. Este esfuerzo dio lugar a dos lagrimas pronto brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron por su cara involuntariamente.

Melkor vio su tortura por un segundo. Era cierto que él no lo merecía –no él, el más dedicado de sus aliados–. Pero su miedo al amor volvió a ganar.

Para no ver la expresión facial de su pareja, el vala negro yacía casi por completo en el cuerpo del otro, puso su rostro incrustándolo en el hombro izquierdo del maia, enterrando su cara en el amante de cabellos dorados que estaba alrededor de la almohada… y, bueno reafirmando las piernas y las manos en la cama, tomo el apoyo suficiente para iniciar el movimiento.

El vino y se fue de repente de él varias veces en cada una de sus embestidas moyo un grito de dolor, pero nunca –pero nunca– protesta o desaprobación. Asi que para aplacar el malestar, Mairon atornilla las uñas en la espalda de su amante y maestro, rascarlo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, tratando de mantener firme la fuerza de su amo y salir sin piedad a su apretado y caliente interior. Melkor gimio bajo, cerca de la oreja, y él escucho; el hecho de saber que su amo estaba satisfecho de su propio cuerpo, le emociona…

-¡Hun… mi señor…. Hun!

-¿Te gusta…?

-¡Mucho…!

¿Como podría ser, si era algo tan invasivo, tan dolorido, tan descuidado? Una vez más, el vala caído hecho un vistazo a la expresión de su siervo, que ya se había suavizado, estaba exhalando de placer… ¡pero el placer de un acto tan repentino!

A él le gustaba, y eso dio aun más miedo a Melkor. Teme a que estuviera fingiendo, porque nadie podría disfrutar de ser empalado de una forma tan violenta, incluso si estaba siendo empalado por la polla del hombre que realmente amaba en la vida –como fue en el caso de Mairon–

Sin piedad, el vala continúo con los movimientos de violación en ese interior ya tan conocido, tan acogedor, tan complaciente al dolor. La descarga de la frustración que dos mujeres y el resto le dieron en la apretada y caliente entrada que sufrió más que la resignación: _encantada_ de conocerle pronto.

Melkor tomo el miembro del otro para darle un poco de alivio y placer después de todo. Una vez más sorprendido, el sentía el fluido lubricante ya presente en el mismo, lo que significaba que realmente había un estado avanzado de excitación.

-¡Ahhh… Señor!

El vala se acerco al lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, y gimió:

-¡Mas…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Pon mas en mi…!

-¡Pero ya no es bueno…!

-¡No, quiero más…!

Y entonces sucedió lo impensable: Mairon entrelazo sus piernas a las caderas de su compañero y lo dejo entrar aun más profundo, como si todavía quería ser violado más difícilmente…

-Te voy a romper el coño aun mas difícil, perra… y entones ¿quieres que te de mas?

-¡No me importa, cógeme más…!

-¡Tu lo pediste!

Elevando el cuerpo y la pierna para apoyar aun más firme el cuerpo junto a él, para venir todo en su interior, teniendo casi todo el miembro y poner toda la fuerza para no parar de masturbarle. Mairon se vuelve loco: volvió la cabeza de lado a lado, saco el cabello de su amante y rodo ese palo, sintiendo un dolor que sin duda mataría a un mortal o incluso a un eldar… pero que él podía soportar.

Empujando hacia arriba una vez más contra el miembro relleno de su amo, el vino en sus manos y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de puro deleite. Luego fue el turno de Melkor. Continúa penetrando profunda y constante, hasta el clímax en el interior que era el único que lo quería de esa manera.

Tenia, como dijo antes, los amantes antes de saber sobre Mairon; sin embargo, toda la porción, incluso sexual, por temor. Ninguno de ellos (o ellas) complacían tan caliente, con tanta alegría desbordante por los poros de la piel.

Y ninguno de ellos le beso las manos después de la relación sexual, ninguno de ellos lo abrazo con ternura, y ninguno de ellos le prometió devoción eterna a él. Ninguno. La mayoría venia a la cama por miedo, casi rogando que Melkor no los llamara a la cama, ya que pocos realmente podrían soportar la fuerza que el vala negro colocaba en el acto sexual. Pero Mairon… Mairon era diferente. No Mairon no solo se paraba –disfruto, amo, rogo por mas–

Y era por eso que Melkor, se detuvo de tener otros amantes. Era casi imperceptible. De repente, el desempeño de Mairon le agrado tanto que debo de buscar otro. Cuando piensa en sexo, piensa en el. Y de repente, toda la intimidad que no había con otro –besos en la boca, masturbación o realizar sexo oral a su pareja, acariciar su cuerpo después de la relación sexual– todo lo que aparecía en los momentos en los que se acostó con Mairon, y todo fue muy agradable.

Y de repente, comenzó a amar; tenía que admitir a si mismo que el amaba a Mairon y no podía manejarlo bien sin miedo. Ya no podía entregar.

No pudo fechar a Mairon porque el amor era algo más que sexo, grosero y el sexo violento que le gustaba tanto. Lo tenía diciendo tonterías, para abrazarle en la noche, caminar aunque fuera las fraguas negras de Angband. Y de repente se encontró con que estaba divirtiendo. Pero todavía tiene miedo.

Ahora, después del sexo, fue la peor parte. La más difícil. Mairon lo beso, lo abrazo, y esos ojos color ámbar le transmitían un amor que no podía soportar.

Precisamente por no soportar era que el vala negro hundió de nuevo la cara en el pelo de su amante y se quedo allí con un inmenso dolor en el pecho –dolor que sabia solo pasaba cuando en realidad podría suponer que lo amaba. A él y solo a él– Pero, ¿a qué temer?

Aturdido, el maia entiende la angustia que estaba tomando el alma de su amo –y despues de un buen sexo como tal ¿Por qué…?–

-Mi señor… ¿Qué está pasando?

La preocupación por el otro lo hacía aun más molesto. No lo quiere decir –no todavía–. Así que se levanto y se volvió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama donde estaba su socio, pero Mairon noto una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo de su amo.

-¡Mi señor…! ¿Fue algo que hice mal?

-¡No…! Este soy yo y solo yo. No te preocupes.

-¡Pero yo no quiero verlo así…!

Tratando de dar un poco de consuelo de su amo, Mairon lo abrazo por detrás y le paso el calor de su alma, como si le dijera lo que era. Esta consternación hacia el otro, no solo podría paras por alto el afecto de Mairon dedicado a él.

El se volvió hacia Mairon y con cuidado, se dio cuenta de la "violación" anterior dejo un rastro de sangre en la cama –que solo salía del cuerpo de su amante–.

-¿Cómo podría gustarte, Mairon…? ¿Cuándo soy capaz de hacerte esto?

-Uh… yo sé que no lo hace por mi mal

-¡Pero yo no puedo tratarte bien, Mairon…! ¡Si te gusta que te trate mal, y yo ni siquiera puedo tratarte bien!

Y entonces el maia tomo las manos de su amo y la beso con devoción. Para cambiar el tema que no podía manejar, Melkor tomo su manto y le dijo a su amante que le siguiera al baño, por lo que se ducho y podrían tener sexo otra vez.

Incluso después de haber sido herido en el acto sexual previo, Mairon se rindió de nuevo. Y esta vez Melkor saco su largo y hermoso cabello penetrando lo duro de nuevo. Mairon rogo de nuevo, y gimió y grito, y amaba a su maestro de la forma peculiar que siempre lo hacía. Y como recompensa, Melkor chupo hasta que se vino. Nunca antes se digno a dar ninguna atención al disfrute de un amante delante de él. Pero con Mairon, podría aspirar e incluso tragar. Se lo merecía.

A cambio, recibió más demostraciones de amor, la devoción y la lealtad. Mairon le derritió como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. Melkor siempre espera que "el sueño" nunca termine, que nunca se despierte y descubrir que, ¡Mairon se ría en su rostro y dijo despectivamente que todo era mentira y manipulación! Pero hasta entonces, nada de esto sucedió aun.

El miedo al amor, sin embargo, se mantuvo… tanto como los maia nunca habían traicionado, abandonado o decepcionado en todos esos siglos.

Al llegar a los jardines privados de Melkor, ambos atavían y visten de nuevo. Mairon asegura de cuidar el cabello de su maestro, como lo había hecho el día anterior. Pero llego, finalmente, el momento de volver a Tol in Gaurhoth.

-Mi señor me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el dia, pero… tengo huargos y otros agentes en la isla que necesitan mi atención. Pero siempre que desee… hacer este negocio de la "cita"… este negocio diferente… llamame.

\- Puedes estar seguro que lo hare. Ahora… pronto.

Se besaron en la boca de nuevo, y Mairon dio la espalda… caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo… y de repente se volvieron y corrieron de regreso a los brazos de su maestro, abrazándolo de nuevo y besándolo. Aun más difícil. Melkor fue sorprendido por el espectáculo repentino de afecto.

-realmente me encanta…- susurro Mairon cerca de la cara de su amante y maestro -Te extrañare mucho.

-Yo… yo también voy a extrañarte

Y los ojos verdes de Melkor, los ojos antiguos y experimentados de Melkor, el maia vio… una chispa similar como la que había en sus ojos cuando él estaba en devoción con su amo.

¿Era verdad…? Ser amado por él, ¿verdad? ¿O es mucho pedir?

De todos modos no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y se fue de una vez, o de otro modo no podría salir.

El negro vala lo vio pasar, convertirse en murciélago y finalmente ira volando por las ventanas. Luego se limpio rápidamente una lagrima que comenzó a formarse en su ojo derecho, se llevo la corona con los silmarils incrustados –¡con ese peso que le recordaba su condición abyecta! – también salió con Grond, su gran martillo, y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: destruir. Destruir para olvidar el ardor en el pecho, el amor, que quería que ambos se sienten pero aun no admitió incluso a sí mismo.

Por miedo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La señora Thuringwethil golpeo el recinto de su amo, para comunicar que se había encontrado los huargos –todos los que se habían perdido–. La estrategia de los perros para olfatear a los huargos había funcionado era seguro.

-¿Quién es?- la voz de Mairon surgió desde el interior de la habitación.

-Thuringwethil, señor

Y cuando el maia abrió la puerta…

… La mensajera murciélago lo encontró muy feliz como nunca antes. Con una radiante sonrisa en su cara, en lugar de la mueca autoritario que utiliza para soportar casi siempre.

-¿Señor Mairon?

-¿Qué es?

El respondió sonriendo, los ojos de oro brillando en profusión, como oro liquido recién fundido. Ella dijo, todavía asombrada:

-los huargos… están todos de vuelta

-¡Ah, eso es bueno!

-Me alegro… de que este alegre

Mairon se miro en el espejo, y el mensajero se sorprendió de que el no quisiera ir a ver todo personalmente como a él le solía gustar.

-Hun… ¿Thuringwethil por casualidad alguna vez has estado enamorada antes?

-¿Eh…? ¿Yo?

-Sí. Es bueno, ¿sabes?

-¿está usted…?

-Completamente- dijo, mientras se ataviaba aun mas en el espejo-Quiero ser bello para el, aunque él no me vea hoy.

-¿Se refiere… Al señor Melkor?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién más? Ahora. ¡Parece que no sabe que yo soy solo de él!

Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento, sabía bien a qué se refería (1)… pero luego dijo:

-¿podría ser su amante y tener sentimientos dedicados a otro?

-Ahora cállate, hice un juramento a ello- con el ceño fruncido amenazo con tomar las hermosas características del maia de nuevo -¡nunca mi corazón es suyo y solo suyo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma… todo… todo es suyo!

El mensajero no entendía. Cuando había querido a Mairon en su "fana" femenino se había visto a cumplir una pena –una larga pena– a causa de eso, ella se dio cuenta que era bastante el culto y devoción por parte de Mairon hacia Melkor. ¿Pero sería igual…? Se pregunto que habrá hecho Melkor la última vez que estuvieron juntos, ¿para que estuviera entregándose de esa manera?

Mejor no preguntar, menos en el pensamiento, o seria castigada de nuevo. Y esos castigos horribles que los señores de la oscuridad utilizan para hacer cumplir. Ella estaba bien alimentada. No es necesario otro más.

-Ah… pero no se por qué… me hace tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo es como un fuego que me consume por dentro… y que el fuego no pasa. ¡No pasa! ¡Ahora voy a ver si estas personas trabajan!

Y de un momento a otra, su voz que hasta hace poco era casi lisa y goteando su amor por Melkor, se hizo áspera y dura como solía ser.

-ustedes, vagos ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ir a alimentar a los huargos! Por cierto, a ver si realmente están todos y no hubo heridos! ¡Yo no confió en ustedes, idiotas! ¡Ah y yo, yo quiero todo limpio! ¡Mi forja debe estar brillante hoy, porque voy a trabajar en el! ¡Todo claro! ¡No quiero nada fuera de orden! ¿Están pensando que esto es una guarida? ¡Es un palacio, y lo quiero limpio!. Thuringwethil, cierra esa puerta. Es mi dormitorio. ¡No quiero que se pierda alguna joya!

El resto del día, el maia paso caminado de aquí para allá, dando órdenes al máximo de siervos que pudo, supervisando todo, y cuando las cosas parecieron suficientemente ordenado, tomo sus herramientas y se dirigió a las fraguas. Allí trabajo durante días, hasta que el fuego dentro de él cayendo al menos un poco. Si por un lado, Melkor intento apaciguar la pasión rompiendo todo, Mairon quería poner orden y disciplina en absoluto. Y por qué no, de vez en cuando para sacar provecho ya sea más flojo siervo con castigos pesados.

Thuringwethil suspiro. Esto aun produciría suficiente para todos en Tol in Gaurhoth…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En los próximos días, Mairon fue así: alternando el comportamiento autoritario con felicidad extrema. Cuando yo estaba tan feliz, me estaba apuntando el mundo exterior desde su balcón, suspirando el nombre de Melkor y ataviando de la manera más hermosa que pudo. Nunca antes en Tol in Gaurhoth había estado tan limpio –nunca solía estar sucio, pero el maia estaba obsesionado con esto– pero esta vez era un capricho mas.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que Mairon apareció en el balcón, suspirando por nada, vio un murciélago que era Thuringwethil volando, enviada desde angband. Convirtiéndose en mujer y haciendo una reverencia.

-Señor Mairon, traigo un mensaje del señor Melkor

-¿Huh…? Dime ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-El quiere… una cosa extraña. No estoy segura de lo que es. Comienza con "C" cila… ciga…

-¡¿Cita?!

-Si eso.

Mairon rio con una risa floja, todo contento de ver que pronto vería a su señor de nuevo.

-¡Ah, eso es bueno…! ¡Espera, voy a recoger los regalos que hice para él en estos días de las fraguas y voy para allá!

-Mi señor…

-¿Hun?

-¿Es tan bueno amar?

-¡Si lo es! ¿Por qué no te consigues un novio?

-¿Yo…?

-¡Sí! ¡Draugluin por ejemplo, harían una linda pareja!

-¡Pero él es un lobo! ¡Y yo soy un vampiro!

-¡¿y yo, que soy lobo, murciélago, mujer, hombre, serpiente, herrero, bruja, perra de Melkor, todo al mismo tiempo?! ¡y mira!

Y riendo a carcajadas, el maia fue a recoger los regalos. Se pregunto si sería mejor ir como la mujer o como el hombre. "En mujer no, hoy voy como hombre", se decidió después de todo. Y fue. Las garras de murciélagos volando feliz de Angband, que llevaron a la bolsa con todos los objetos que han hecho especialmente para él.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Melkor, una vez más espera a su mayordomo en la sala del trono. Pronto apareció. Nunca tardo cuando se trataba de él.

En esta ocasión traía una bolsa curiosa en sus garras. Lo dejo caer en el suelo y se hizo hombre, y por lo que tomo esta forma, tomo de nuevo la bolsa del piso.

-¡Mi señor…!

Esta vez, en su emoción, no hizo reverencia. Corrió a los brazos del vala negro y lo abrazo con fuerza, descansando en sus brazos, como si con ello podría tener paz. Melkor no parecía oponerse a su falta de reverencia.

-¡Mairon…!

-Mi señor. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí…!

-Y los huargos, ¿Cómo están?

-Todos fueron encontrados. ¡Puse orden en los siervos en estos días!, ¡Ah, y mira, mira lo que hice!

El maia abrió la bolsa y se le mostro a su amo todos los objetos hechos: colgantes, anillos, coronas, biseles, broches y dagas, todos los objetos pequeños pero de gran utilidad de belleza. El vala negro los observaba, viendo estos artefactos bellos que solo él, Mairon, supo poner en sus obras.

-Es más o menos lo mismo… pero no los necesito… ¿No quieres alguno de estos?

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya tengo muchos! Estos fueron hechos para usted. Pensando en ti. Para mostrar la adoración que tengo para ti.

Y luego se hizo el gesto habitual de besar las manos de su amo. Una vez as… volvió a arder dentro de Melkor, el miedo de amar salto de nuevo.

-Mairon tengo que decirte algo.

La expresión del maia, hasta entonces tan feliz, de repente se convirtió en una de preocupación.

-Mi señor… ¿Qué es?

-Mairon, tu sabes que antes quería casarme con Arien y Varda ¿verdad?

El maia sintió convulsiones en su pecho. Se preguntaba…si su amo finalmente decicio no que no podía continuar "la cita" porque todavía le encantaba alguna de las dos –incluso si Arien y Varda le odiaban, sobretodo la segunda porque se caso con Manwë–

-Si…

-No puedo amar desde entonces. Quiero decir… que puedo. Pero estoy asustado….

El vama apenas podía creer en su capacidad de abrir su corazón tan rápidamente y hablar sobre aquello. Pensó que iba a ser más difícil.

Pero los ojos del maia repentinamente mostraron simpatía hacia él.

-Entiendo… y sé que fue muy cruel lo que te hicieron. Mira, yo no hablo solamente de las damas que te rechazaron, sino también del mundo que no te dio lugar. Pero yo te amare por todos ellos juntos…

Y entonces el maia beso a su amo con tanta ternura, con tanta devoción que Melkor no pudo resistirse. Ella lo tomo en sus brazos después del beso y le susurro al oído:

-Mi amor

El cuerpo del maia se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sonrió a Melkor, como si le hubiera dado lo más preciado en el mundo –y para él era, incluso lo más precioso–

-¡Mi señor…! …¿De verdad me quieres? ¿O simplemente era una forma de hablar?

Por un segundo, Melkor vacilo. Pero luego dijo:

-Si te amo. Y tengo miedo de amarte. ¡Si es eso!

-¡Oh bien…! ¡No necesita tener miedo! Te amare como yo existo, y voy a demostrarlo a usted con acciones, no solo con palabras ¡Que todo este amor no será en vano! (2)

Así el maia beso por toda la cara de su amo, su boca, sus manos, y un beso a todo lo demás, si Melkor, todavía en el miedo e impulso de terror, lo tomo de los hombros con sus manos y dijo, con el tono más terrible de voz:

-Pero no se olvide: me encanta, ¡Pero no soy tonto! ¡Si sospecho que me traiciona, te daré la peor tortura que se! ¡Nunca, nunca te perdonare si juegas con mi corazón!

-¿¡Perdonarme si usted fue el que me dio todo lo que tengo hoy en día!? ¡La isla, los siervos, los hombres lobo, todo! ¡Porque entenderé sino solo quiera destruirme por completo, ya que ni yo podría cometer un error tan grande para ti, mi señor! Pero… lo intentare todo para no hacerlo. Estare a tu lado incluso si ya no estoy obligado a servirle, si ocurriera una situación similar a cuando los valar lo capturaron. Yo regí Angband y conduje con mano de hierro, haciendo que los sirvientes y soldados no se olviden de su nombre y su majestad, Señor, incluso durante trescientos años de los arboles, lo hare de nuevo si es necesario. ¡Y un día te hare un templo! Voy a hacerlo, y yo sere vuestro sacerdote, que te adorara como ningún otro te ha venerado.

-Mairon….

Eso era cierto. El Melkor fue traicionado por una araña (Ungoliant) y dos Ainur (Varda y Arien), y en ellos confiaba irónicamente. Sin saberlo, y ahora sospechar de él que no le dio ninguna razón para sospechar. Siglos sirviéndole de la mejor manera, y todavía había: que cuidar de Angband y sin la más mínima obligación. El podría haber huido o quedándose toda la fortaleza para él. Pero no, el mantuvo un reino entero para cuando el regreso. El había dado tantas pruebas de su celo y fidelidad, y ahora Melkor, ¡desconfiaba de él de esa manera…!

No; el rogo a su pecho lo que tuvo que amar de nuevo. Y esta vez le encantaría que fuera la persona adecuada, la persona que lo quiso primero, mucho antes de que lo haga –no alguien que no valía la pena el esfuerzo no merecido–

-Bueno. Te amare, Mairon. Yo quiero. Yo también te amo, cariño.

Y entonces el tomo el amante en sus brazos y lo beso con ternura, como para transmitir todo su amor con ese gesto. Mairon cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso con ardor, más feliz que nunca desde el día de su creación.

Y de repente se echo a reír, incluso en medio del beso, reírse después del beso, y besar de nuevo la frente de su maestro, su cara, sus manos y se echo a reír de nuevo.

-¡Soy feliz…! Soy el más feliz de aquí. No puede ser de otra manera, ¡No…! ¡Oh mi señor…! ¡Hoy me dio el regalo más maravilloso que podría recibir…! Señor mio, el Señor que amaba a la gente que no le correspondió, ahora ama a alguien que realmente la ama más que nada… que le corresponde en realidad, a diferencia de los demás…¡yo no de dejare abajo y este será un punto de honor para mí!

El vala caído sonrio

-Mairon, ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Que después de confesar mi amor por ti, toda la opresión ha terminado, el dolor del amor… pero ahora no hace daño nunca más. Al menos a mí.

-¡Eso es verdad! Ahora solo hay felicidad donde había un poco de ansiedad. Creo que el amor quería salir y finalmente lo hizo. ¡Oh mi amor, mi amor!

Mairon lo beso por todas partes, a través, y el vala lo apretó entre sus brazos, queriendo sentir todo su cuerpo y su presencia, sin importar si eran públicos o no.

-Mairon… encontré algo interesante. Tres "mujeres" me han traicionado, y tu, solo una entidad masculina, me ha amado tanto…

-¿Uh? ¡No lo menciones!

Y, apartándose un poco de su maestro, Mairon se convirtió en una mujer. Esa mujer que Melkor conocía bien porque ya le amaba a menudo cuando quería matar el deseo de tener relaciones con mujeres. Mairon, siendo un maia con "fana incorrupto" podría hacerlo fácilmente.

Entonces el pronuncio en su voz femenina:

-No te olvides de la virgen Mairon, señor. Esta mujer te amara siempre.

Entonces le ciño en sus brazos y lo beso de nuevo. Aturdido, Melkor no pudo contener algunas lágrimas que cismaran en su cara.

-Ve… ¿ves lo que me haces? Perra

Al enterarse de que, en lugar de ser ofendido, Mairon rio. El sabía que no era grave. Y así que le susurro.

-Si puta… perra. ¡Pero solo tuya. Mi delicioso Macho!

Se besaron escandalosamente, Melkor pasando la mano por el hermoso y sinuoso cuerpo de "Lady Mairon". Pero no fue deliberadamente a acabar…

-Cariño… ya sabes, que quería casarme contigo, no pensaba compartir el poder con nadie. Pero ganar cosas, tener a alguien para ser mi compañero. Para ayudarme en las cosas. No era solo sexo en lo que pensaba. Tenía tanto miedo de esto, después de todo arda me odiaba y no podía confiar en nadie, así que empecé a renunciar esta idea. ¡Pero pronto me di cuenta… que sería tan bueno estar casado con alguien como tú!

-Bueno, señor… ya ves. Lo hemos estado haciendo juntos durante siglos, además de sexo, ¿por supuesto?

-¿Hun?

-Empezamos a trabajar juntos. Y tener sexo. Y para hablar de estrategias de guerra juntos…

-… y para compartir toda la tierra, su racionalidad guiando mi impulsividad, y luego todo mi trabajo ahora tiene una parte de ti… y entonces estamos viviendo como casados durante siglos sin tener realmente que declararnos como casados…

-Si- y una vez más beso a su amante en la boca, como si nunca pudiera aburrirse de ello.

-¡oh Mairon…! Quiero una cita hoy contigo hoy. Estoy poniendo un gusto en ello…

-¡oh no lo siento, yo no suelo desafiarlo, pero hoy quiero dar!

Melkor lo miro sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿Cómo así…?

-Es bueno tener una cita, pero vengo con una tensión sexual por aquí, quiero hacer lo contrario de lo que hicimos el otro día: ¡primero dar y la cita después! Una vez llenos, entonces si podemos pasear por las fraguas, regañar a los orcos, hablar mal de los hijos de Feanor… todo lo que quieras. ¡Pero primero quiero…!

Y para que su amo no cambiara de opinion rápidamente, Mairon prácticamente arranco toda la ropa, repasando "todos" en su amante y se dio cuenta de que "ella" como mujer, ya estaba mojada…

-¡hun!... ¡dar, perra! ¡Entonces de acuerdo! ¡Eso sí, no te quejes más tarde!

Tan hermoso y así tomo el cuerpo de la mujer Mairon y lo apoyo contra la pared, en la sala del trono, incluso de pie, penetraron a la vez, el mismo todavía vestido. El llevo a cabo una de sus piernas elevadas, para ayudar en la penetración y Mairon gimió varias veces en el medio de la relación sexual.

Los sirvientes escucharon, y sabían lo que era. Pero ellos no interfieren; sabían que era mejor irse temprano de la sala del trono, para que su amo satisficiera completamente su deseo prolongado y vigoroso.

Así fue, paradójicamente, dulce y amargo, el matrimonio más largo de la tierra media.

Fin

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** bien al fin después de mucho trabajo termine este fic, hasta ahora el más largo de la seria que he traducido uwu espero les guste. Dejen reviews para la autora por favor… ella también está al pendiente y agradece su apoyo.

 _ **Notas finales**_

1.- hace referencia al castigo que sufrió Thuringwethil en el fic "Dark ways of lust"

2.- vean la forma en que Mairon intima con Melkor, alternando tratamientos como "señor" con las conjugaciones "usted" y "tu", que son más formal e informal.


End file.
